Wonder
by LSpade
Summary: Set after the finale. Clark's gone off to save the world while Lois keeps the home fires burning. But will a certain superhero aiding Superman cause Lois's irritation to flame up? R


**This takes place during the seven year time jump; I'd say a few years after Clark's debut as Superman.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this amazing show or its characters. But I know you all agree I would have been a great asset to the writers, right?**

Chloe groaned quietly and tossed her head back against the back of the couch before letting out a heavy sigh. Her eyes were closed in frustration and her fingers rubbed at her temples, desperately trying to reduce the tension from building into a migraine. Really, she loved them both; there was no doubt, but there was only so much a person can take before they jump off a cliff just to get away. At this particular moment, Chloe was teetering on the edge of said cliff.

Apparently missing – or ignoring – her cousin's weary expression, Lois continued on with her verbal marathon, pacing the living room of her apartment. "I mean, the nerve of that man! He and his 'Wonder Whore' frolicking around the world without so much as a call home to let us know he's alright. Just because he's Superman now doesn't mean he can forget about his family." Lois snorted and shook her head in disgust. "How would he like it if I answered to Bruce's advances? I bet he'd think twice about globe-trotting while I'm shacking up with Batman. I mean seriously, it's the same thing and-"

"Lois!" Chloe finally snapped, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You just need to calm down and take a breath."

The taller cousin came to a halt in pacing and stood defiantly, arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at the blonde, but Chloe knew she wasn't angry at her.

"You're not breathing," she said.

"Nope," Lois responded curtly.

Chloe found herself chuckling despite her irritation. "Lo, you need to take a step back and look at the bigger picture, okay? How long have you known Clark?"

Lois huffed in annoyance and thought for a moment. "Nine years."

"And how long have you two been a couple?"

"Roughly four years. What does this have to do with-"

"My point is you know Clark. And when has he ever been unfaithful?" Chloe pinned her cousin with a pointed gaze over her cup of coffee.

Lois clicked her tongue. "Well, there was that one time I caught him sucking face with that blonde chick behind the Talon-"

"He was hypnotized," Chloe chastised.

"Details," Lois rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get slapped," Chloe warned. "How many opportunities has he had to be with other women? There was Lana, Zatanna, Maxima, Cat Grant-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Lois said with a hand raised – palm facing Chloe. "First, no one in their right mind would ever be with Cat Grant." Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "Second, he was with Lana for eight years, albeit on and off."

"Exactly. And he had women with great power offer themselves to him, but in the end, who did he choose?" Chloe looked at her cousin.

"Maybe Clark's a little oblivious," Lois half shrugged.

"I'm serious. I'm going to slap you," Chloe ground out. "Do I even have to remind you of all the prophecies and oracles and future trips indicating you two are meant to be together?"

"Clark hates that whole 'destiny' thing," Lois said, but her voice held a note of resignation. "Okay, I know he loves me, maybe more than he's ever loved anyone. But, what if one day, he decides that plain old Lois Lane isn't enough?"

Chloe looked closer at the brunette and not for the first time, but very rarely, she saw the vulnerability peeking through the 'Lois Armor' and her irritation lessened. It wasn't the first time they've had a conversation strikingly close to this particular one, and while Lois always raised some valid points, it all boiled down to the same thing: Lois Lane felt unworthy of Clark Kent.

"There's nothing plain or old about you, Lois," Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. "And no matter what you think, Clark could never think any less of what you are. Just being you is more than enough for him. I can't tell you how many times I've had to listen to him gush about you, even before you two got together. It can get pretty repetitive, but I've had practice with the Lana rollercoaster. It was different with you, though. With Lana, it was more about how he was always afraid he'd lose her because of his secret or how he never felt one hundred percent certain of their relationship. As bad as it sounds, he just didn't want to be alone and he didn't think anyone was able to love him but her. They'd broken up so many times, but I'd never seen Clark as broken as when you disappeared after Jimmy died. It was like he had lost a part of himself. I had a feeling before then what you might have meant to him, but that was when I knew for certain he loved you. Since then, no other woman can hold a light to you, Lois."

Lois smiled slightly; it never hurt to hear how much she meant to Clark. She knew she was being silly, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to quell the fear of being left behind. "You know what? You're right. I guess by his side is where I belong."

"Thank you!" Chloe sighed. "Now, can we get back to watching Cupcake Wars?"

Lois laughed and grabbed the remote off the coffee table before plopping onto the couch next to the blonde. The cousins dove into the junk food scattered over the table, which consisted of Oreos, Doritos, Tostitos and salsa, Swiss Rolls, Popcorn, etc. with tall glasses of coke-a-cola.

"I agree with shorty there," Lois spoke around a mouthful of popcorn and pointed at the TV screen.

Chloe smiled and took a sip of her soda. "You only agree because he's a chocolate lover."

"You can't go wrong with chocolate!" Lois retorted.

"I like that red velvet cupcake," Chloe spoke. "We should try that one."

"You bake it, I'll eat it," Lois nodded.

Chloe laughed. They were so invested in the show, waiting for the final verdict, when laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Lois glanced at Chloe in confusion. They both looked toward the kitchen and saw Clark round the corner into the living room with Diana clinging suspiciously to his arm; both were still decked out in their hero costumes. Lois clenched her jaw at the sight of the woman touching her fiancé in any way.

"It's only because we have powers," Clark grinned.

"Oh, I don't know, Clark. We do make a pretty super couple," Diana grinned back, tapping his cheek lightly.

He shook his head with a delicate blush creeping into his cheeks. Chloe looked over at Lois, who was quietly seething in her seat; her eyes plastered to the two people across the room.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe chirped, veering the super-powered away from whatever conversation they were having.

Clark's eyes focused on the couch. "Hey, Chloe. What's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing much. Just doing some cousin bonding," she replied. She noticed Diana let her arm slip from around Clark's, but slid her hand up to his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, but Lois certainly did. "How was the save?"

"Amazing, all of them," Diana replied. "The best one was a fire on the top floor. A guy on the roof was ready to jump. Clark swooped in right when the man took the dive and I dowsed the fire out in two seconds flat."

"Hmm, sounds like your quite the power couple," Lois commented with narrowed eyes.

"Well, according to a woman in the crowd, yes," Diana smiled.

"Really?" Lois's eyebrows lifted as her gaze lingered on Clark.

"It was a lame remark," Clark said quickly. "You see two super-powered people working side by side and you automatically think they should be together."

"Maybe she's right," Lois said. "Just think of all the hype that would create."

"I never cared for the attention," he said, wondering why she would suggest such a thing.

"Well, at least you would never miss a beat saving people," Lois said.

"I don't miss a beat now. Lois, where is all this coming from?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"What are you talking about?" She rose from the couch. "I'm just stating the obvious." She put on her fake smile and left the room, brushing past Clark and Diana to reach the bedroom. It didn't take him long to follow her, leaving the other two in the living room.

Diana looked at the TV. "Ooh, Cupcake Wars! I love that show."

Chloe smiled and grabbed an oreo.

(((o)))

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Clark asked, watching Lois grab her laptop before spinning out of his Superman suit. Now, he was clad in his signature jeans and white t-shirt.

"Nothing's going on, Smallville. Quit nagging me," she grumbled. She sat down on the bed and opened her computer.

He sighed inaudibly and moved to sit beside her on his side of the bed. "You can't lie to me, Lois. Please, tell me?"

She looked over at him and wish she didn't. He was looking at her with his moniker puppy dog eyes. "That's not fair. Don't use that look on me."

"What look?" he smiled.

"You know damn well what look and it's not going to work," she said, turning back to her laptop.

"Okay, how about this, then?" He leaned over and pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving up to her neck.

She fought hard against the familiar stirrings of pleasure building within her body. "No, that's not going to work, either. So, cut it out."

Clark simply grinned and pushed her laptop aside. He grabbed her and rolled, pinning her underneath him. "I haven't seen you in three days. Why the cold shoulder?"

Lois growled and punched him in his shoulder. "Because you can't leave for long periods of time without calling to let me know you're okay and expect me not to worry. Then, you come home like you weren't gone for so long with the amazon princess hanging all over you."

Clark grinned so wide, it seemed his face would split in two. "Are you jealous?"

She scoffed. "Oh, please! Super-powered or not, I could so take her," she replied hotly.

He laughed and leaned down for a kiss. "I tried to make it home as fast as I could."

She turned her head, so his lips made contact with her cheek. "Not fast enough. Maybe your super-powered girlfriend was a little too distracting."

He placed a kiss by the corner of her mouth as he slid his hands up her sides, pulling her shirt with it. "If I was distracted, it was because I was too busy daydreaming about my fiancé. Diana threw a rock at my head once to snap me out of it."

"Hmm, likely story. Too bad you have no proof," Lois smirked, raising her torso to aid him in discarding her top.

"Ask Diana," he mumbled against her lips. "She'll tell you."

Lois ridded him of his t-shirt before meeting his lips again. "She'll tell me anything you want her to."

"Guess you'll just have to take my word for it," he chuckled breathlessly as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. He dove into her neck, nipping at her soft skin and eliciting heavy pants and moans from her. One hand clasped one of hers above her head, fingers entwined, as the other hand lifted her leg higher up his body. He subconsciously rocked his hips into her, his own panting mingling with hers.

"Clark," Lois moaned, her free hand gripping his ass and pushing him harder against her.

He looked down into her face, enjoying the way her eyelids drooped in ecstasy and how she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "How is it possible that you get more beautiful every time I look at you?"

A deep blush colored her cheeks as she smiled lazily at him. "You're so full of it," she replied before pulling him into a searing kiss.

"Hey, Clark, I-" Diana barged into the room. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry."

Lois quickly pushed away from Clark to glare at the intruder. "If you're that sorry, how about leaving?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Diana mumbled, hurriedly closing the door.

Clark sighed. "You don't have to be rude, honey." His hand crept along her stomach up to her breast where he cupped it through her bra.

Lois's breath hitched. "You should've locked the door, ass," she replied between light pants.

"You're so mean," he grinned and swooped in for another fierce kiss, causing her to moan.

(((o)))

"Don't think that great sex is going to make up for leaving me to worry while you were gone," Lois mumbled into Clark's bare chest.

"How about mind-blowing sex?" Clark chuckled, his hand sneaking between her legs.

She whimpered a little and tilted her head up to bite his bottom lip. "As interested as I am to take you up on that offer, we've already left Chloe out there alone long enough."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot she was out there," he replied with a soft smile.

"Hello? Why do you think I was biting down so hard on your shoulder?"

"I just thought I was doing a good job," he shrugged innocently.

Lois laughed and pushed him away to get up from the bed. The sheets fell from her body and she stood by the side of the bed, stretching.

"Come on, baby. You can't do that and not expect me to wanna press you back into the mattress," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Too bad I do," she shot back and began putting her clothes back on.

He sighed in defeat and followed suit. "Fine, but just know I'm not done with you yet."

"Will you ever be?" she tossed a smirk over her shoulder while pulling her jeans over her hips.

Clark already had his boxers and jeans back on and threw his t-shirt on the bed. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I will never have enough of you."

Only finished with putting her jeans on and clasping her bra in place, her skin rubbed deliciously against his and she closed her eyes, leaning back into him. "I love you."

He smiled and spun her around, bringing her crashing into his chest and grabbed the back of her thighs to pull her legs around his waist. Lois had to think fast and grabbed onto his broad shoulders to keep from losing balance before he pushed her up against the closest wall. "I love you more," he smiled.

She smiled widely and kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. "I used to think you could never be this passionate."

"I've never had this kind of passion with anyone before. I never thought I would. You bring out all the best things in me. You helped me be the man I am today. I don't say it enough, but thank you," he said.

Her hands came up to cup his face and she leaned in closer. "You never have to thank me. It's a small price to pay for everything you do for me, for the world. I should be the one to thank you for loving me-"

"Lois," he shook his head in disbelief. He kissed her gently. "You never have to do that. Loving you is like breathing."

She scrunched her nose up with a smile. "You are such a sap, Smallville, and you've made me one, too."

"You love it," he teased.

"Do not," she retorted.

"We could do this all day."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

Clark smiled. "Sap." He kissed her sensually.

"So, what about this woman who put Superman and Wonder Woman together?" Lois smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"  
"And give up a chance to push your buttons? Not a chance in hell." She kissed him again.

**Well, this was clearly just a random piece of fluff, but I figured I was long overdue for an update. Now, you're probably wondering when I will update my other stories, and the truth is I have been working on them, but I don't want to just update anything. I take my time to get a perfect chapter written. So, fear not, fellow readers. I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
